Drawing Board
by UltimatePalmTree
Summary: [ROADORCHETTE SLASH]When he brought up this challenge, however, Roa simply said, “I’ll prove it. Sit right there,” He pointed to one of the bar stools. “I’ll draw you,”


**Drawing Board**

By UltimatePalmTree

"You know," Roa said, "you can't draw for shit,"

Dorchette looked up over the piece of paper he had been sketching on, a borderline angry-bored expression on his face. The bull chimera had done nothing but pick out all the faults in every single picture he had tried to draw for the entire evening. "Yes, Roa. I _know_ I can't draw. Thanks for saying that for the fiftieth _time_ this _evening_!" Dorchette growled. He was _really_ beginning to lose his temper with him for obvious reasons.

He set pencil to paper one more time and decided that he'd ignore Roa for the rest of the night until Greed, Kimblee, Martel and Shou came back.

The only problem was the fact that Roa was quite literally breathing down his neck. It's hard to focus on something when something roughly the size of a small killer whale was breathing down your neck. Dorchette finally couldn't take it. He threw down the pencil and turned to look Roa in the face. "WHAT!" he yelled.

Roa raised one eyebrow at Dorchette. Or, so it would seem. It took Dorchette a minute to figure out what he was looking at, and it wasn't his face. It also took Dorchette a few minutes to figure out the book he had been using as a level surface was sitting at an awkward location in his lap. _Stupid me…_ he thought. Roa leaned over the back of the couch, extending a hand towards the drawing. "You should try spacing the legs apart a bit," He pulled his hand back and stood there, a rare but definitely smug little grin on his face.

Dorchette shot a glare at him over his shoulder, but decided to do what the bull chimera said. Surprisingly, it worked. It made the figure he had been drawing look more dignified than before. "I would also suggest," Roa commented off-handedly, "that you draw the _head_ first, not the body. That way, everything evens out in the end,"

The dog chimera, now furious with _himself_, realized Roa was right. He crumpled up the paper for the hundredth time that night, threw it over by the bar, and threw the pencil on the floor. He left the book on his lap, so it slid off him slightly when he lay down on the couch. When did Roa get so good at drawing? Dorchette didn't even know if Roa could draw himself!

When he brought up this challenge, however, Roa simply said, "I'll prove it. Sit right there," He pointed to one of the bar stools. "I'll draw you,"

Dorchette, wanting to see if Roa really _could_ draw as well has he had bragged, obliged and trotted over to the bar stool Roa had pointed out and sat down. He positioned himself in a lackadaisical pose, left foot hanging down off the stool and right foot propped up against the stool next to him. He rested his right arm on the counter to balance himself better, and then placed his other hand on his knee before resting his forehead on his hand. Roa chuckled slightly and said, "Trying to give me a challenge, huh?"

"Don't want you to be bored…" Dorchette responded.

There were a few quiet seconds while Roa sketched Dorchette before the bull chimera said, "Could you do me a favor?"

Dorchette lifted his head from his knee and said, "Anything,"

"Could you take your shirt off?"

Dorchette abruptly fell off the bar stool. "_What_?" he said once he managed to get the room to stop spinning around him. "_What_ the _hell_ do you mean by _that_!"

"I said," Roa repeated, "take your shirt off,"

"I heard what you said, but why?"

Roa shrugged. "Easier to draw. Not so many lines to bother with,"

Dorchette pulled himself up onto his hands and knees and looked up at Roa. After a few minutes, Dorchette nodded and stood up. He walked over to one of the tables and stripped off the white over-shirt, placing it over the back of the chair. Then, a bit more apprehensively, took off the tight black t-shirt. When he was wearing nothing but his loose-fitting dark blue pants (oh, thank _God_ they were as loose as they were…) and his boots, he went back to the seat and slowly contorted himself back into the position Roa had begun to draw until the bull chimera nodded and said, "Perfect. Stay like that,"

So, Dorchette did. In fact, he stayed like that for two hours. His neck was aching and he was pretty sure _both _his legs had fallen asleep. His back was also beginning to ache and every so often, he shifted his weight with a low hiss. Every muscle in the dog chimera's body was cramped tightly together and his formerly relaxed expression was now a grimace of pain.

"Done," Roa _finally_ said. "You can get up now,"

Dorchette moaned as he eased himself off of the seat, stretching his legs and back as he did. "It better look good," he yawned. "I hurt all over now,"

Roa's stern expression softened a shade as he said, "See for yourself,"

At this, he turned the book he had been using towards Dorchette to show off his accomplishments.

_Damn…_ Dorchette thought. On the piece of paper was the most realistic rendition of himself he had ever seen on paper. Sure, he had tried multiple times to do a self-portrait, but they were utter crap compared to this. Roa had captured every crease in his pants, every scar on his back and sides, the blonde streak in his hair…_ everything _was there.

Dorchette couldn't do anything except stand there, mouth open and staring at the picture. So, Roa _hadn't_ been lying when he said he was a good artist.

He reached out to take the sketch from Roa and take it upstairs and maybe hang it on the wall, but instead of retrieving the sketch and drawing back like he was _supposed_ to, Roa gripped his wrist and pulled him closer towards his face. _Whoa! Getting a bit too close for comfort…_ Dorchette thought and pulled back like a resistant stallion. Instead of letting him go, Roa merely snaked his other arm around Dorchette's bare waist, sending shivers down the dog chimera's spine, and pulled him over like that instead.

After kissing Dorchette full on the lips, Roa said, "I told you I was good," and smiled. He gave Dorchette the finished sketch and got up to go upstairs to bed, leaving Dorchette awe-struck in the middle of the bar.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Ne, another Roa/Dorchette fic. This time, they actually kiss. Yeah… I decided to take it one step further in their relationship. This is the result. I suppose the first line is what caused me to write this. I heard it one day in my head between Dorchette and Roa and explored the possibility a bit more. It turned out alright, I suppose.

Drop a review on what you think, and hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it… Oh, yeah. Don't own nothin' 'cept the concept! I wish I owned Roa's talent and I wish _I _drew a piccie of Dorchette like that… XD Jokin' around with ya is fun! Bye until next time!

PS, What happens next is entirely up to _your _imagination... (winks)


End file.
